Following Orders
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Nikita was just following orders but after a mission she's had enough and Michael shows up just in time. Xox Brie Terrible at summaries but please Read and review


**Following orders**

Nikita ran from the room, Divison once again made her Josephine a prostitute designed to seduce the target. After an evening of doing her 'job' she ran from the room in her lacy underwear. The pink lingerie hugged her buttocks perfectly.

The wooden door slammed shut behind her, the target was out cold after sex. Nikita's job was simple

Go to the bar and dress sexy, so she followed orders

Nikita wore a red dress which hugged her curves perfectly she matched the dress with black platform heels. Her black hair cascaded down her back and curled ever so slightly at the ends.

Walking into the bar she looked sexy. Amanda had always told Nikita if you feel sexy then everyone else thinks it too.

It was also known as the Golden rule, especially for these kind of ops

Nikita heard Michael's gruff voice in her com ear

"Okay looking good Nikita, now find the target"

She smiled at his words and headed over to a seat. She only sat for a moment before the target came into contact with her.

In these missions Nikita was supposed to flirt with the target, take them upstairs and after she slept with them the drug would kick in. She technically wasn't a prostitute but she definitely felt like one.

Back in operations Michael was watching the whole mission with Birkoff of course. The two of them controlled the whole mission, Birkoff was the eyes and ears and Michael was the one who told them what to do and exactly when.

But when Nikita walked into the hotel and headed over to the bar Michael sucked in air. Birkoff looked up at him and said

"Don't hold ya breath Mikey, remember last time she did a mission like this, she was pissed"

"I know but you have to admit she does look great"

"Mikey might wanna be careful how much you say, maybe keep that to yourself, mummy and daddy might be around" Birkoff said looking over in an office where Amanda and Percy were looking on the mission.

In Percy and Amanda's eyes it was a simple mission but for Nikita and Michael it was so much more than that. It was her dignity. If only she knew how much he loved her and how much he wished he could save her from this hell.

Birkoff knew how much Michael loved Nikita and he was almost certain that Nikita loved him back, if only they had met under different circumstances, things could have been different.

Michael eyed Percy and Amanda before returning to the op to find Nikita had been approached by the target yet again. A beautiful girl like her alone in the bar, any man would approach her. Michael admitted to himself he too would approach her, a sexy girl in the bar all alone. It was a guys dream.

The Russian arms dealer approached Nikita. Nikita knew he was the target. His large stomach and excessive amount of gold he was wearing. He had cold, dark brown eyes and his small beard was gross. Nikita could smell it from where she was sitting.

But she remembered her job and smiled up at him

"What is a beautiful lady like you doing in my hotel" he winked sitting down next to her

Nikita flashed him a toothy grin even though on the inside Nikita was cringing. She was hoping this time she wouldn't have to sleep with him; she could give him a double dose of the drug so he would be out before they could have sex.

"Well why don't you try and make my night interesting" She teased her finger circling the straw in her drink

After an hour of banter he invited Nikita up to her room. In his large ensuite they were lying on his bed. He toyed with the hem of her dress and started stroking her leg, slowly moving his hand up her thigh.

She slapped his hand and he looked at her concerned.

"Sorry I'm just going to freshen up" Nikita hurried off to the bathroom

She closed the door and turned on the tap so Artvom (the target) wouldn't hear

"Michael please don't make me go through with this" Nikita begged into her com

Michael paused he felt bad for her

"Okay let me talk to Percy"

After a few minutes Michael spoke into her ear again

"Nikita?"

"Yes?" She answered desperately

"Our job is to serve our country and Percy wanted me to remind you that you have to do exactly that and he is doing you a favour" Michael regretted the words

Nikita's heart fell, tears threatening to spill over

"Michael?" she asked quietly

"Im sorry" he replied before turning off his com

Nikita went back into the room and an hour later the job was done and Artvom was out cold.

Nikita grabbed her things and ran from the room wearing only her pink lingerie. Hugging her buttocks perfectly. She was so upset. Nikita tried to cover herself up but failed. She slammed the wooden door and over her com said

"Target eliminated"

Nikita looked up and saw Michael standing there.

"Nikita I.."

"Don't Michael" she pushed passed him

"Nikita Percy practically held a gun to my head. I didn't want to say those things, you know I love you Nikita"

She froze in her steps.

"What?" Nikita asked him. Deep down her heart was leaping for joy

She turned around to him slowly. He looked sad and apologetic.

"What did you say?" she asked again more sternly

"I said I love you for Christ's sake" he practically yelled

A huge smile broke on Nikita's face, she ran to him in the little space that was between them and jumped on to him. Her legs wrapped around his waist, she planted kisses all over his face and then finally his lips.

It was the first time they had ever kissed. The feeling was sweet and soft. Nikita never wanted this moment to end.

When they broke this kiss, only for air Nikita whispered in his ear

"I love you too"

The look in Michael's face was something like a 10 year old waking up on Christmas. He was overjoyed, relieved, happy and in love.

"Nikita would love for this to continue but we have to go before the cleaner arrives" Michael said to her

"Michael what about the footage?" Niktia motioned toward the camera directly on them

"The mission is over no one will be looking at it and the only reason they will, would be if there was a complication, which there wasn't. So we should be in the clear," he responded taking her hand and leading her down the stairs

Michael drove Nikita to her apartment and on the way home he called Percy to tell him he was taking Nikita home.

When they got to her home Michael walked in with her.

"I'm still upset that I had to sleep with Artvom," She said bluntly

"I know I'm sorry, I will do everything I can to make sure you are never on one of these missions again"

"Thank you" She replied walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck and pecking him lightly on the lips.

Pecking turned into passionate kisses and it wasn't long before they were in bed together.

Afterwards Nikita was absolutely exhausted but she turned to Michael who was spooning her. She rolled over and stroked his cheek and he sighed at her touch.

"Michael I've wanted this to happen for a really long time" She spoke to him, tracing the lines in his face with her slender finger.

"I know, me too" he replied

Michael kissed Nikita passionately before she fell asleep in his arms.

They both followed orders, but not tonight. Tonight was there night, the best night of their lives. The night they started there lives together and were eternally happy with each other.


End file.
